eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4769/4770 (25 December 2013)
With the pressure mounting, Janine once again takes matters into her own hands. Will she be caught, or will she flee Walford before her past catches up with her? The Queen Victoria finds itself under new management when Mick Carter, a new landlord, buys the pub. Just as things couldn't look worse for Kat and Alfie, a surprising gift comes their way. About On Christmas Day, a stressed Janine stows a bag filled with cash amongst moving boxes intended for the Vic. Faced with Pat’s earrings hanging from the Christmas tree, Janine pushes the tree over, sending it crashing to the floor. On the Square, Janine informs a disgruntled Alfie she’ll collect the Vic keys after the street party. In the Butchers’, David listens to Janine’s confession on his phone. Phil tells Janine unless she comes up with the cash by 5pm he’s selling the Vic to another buyer. A hesitant Billy tells Janine something is being dropped round later and begs her to reconsider her plot. Janine warns that Billy’s now an accessory but agrees to give David one chance to change his mind. Janine arrives at the Butchers’ on the pretext of giving out Christmas presents. Tiffany’s delighted when Janine gives her a diamond necklace. David’s unimpressed with his tankard. Janine pointedly explains he can keep it at the Vic, then asks to borrow David’s phone but he refuses. Masood calls round with Christmas presents, surprised to see David. Upstairs in the bedroom, David finds Janine searching for his phone. David taunts that if Janine had helped him previously maybe he wouldn’t be blackmailing her. Janine insists she does care about her family and recalls that when Pat died she urged her to turn her life around. Janine beseeches David to reconsider and offers him a smaller sum of money. David thinks Janine’s unbelievable, plays her confession and reinstates his demands - £250,000 in 2 hours or he’ll go to the police. Carol interrupts them, suspicious. David claims they were talking about Pat. Janine phones Billy – she wants it done. A package is left for Billy outside Phil’s house. Janine makes a hasty exit during Christmas dinner and meets Billy on Turpin Road Billy thinks Janine’s isn’t well and beseeches her again to reconsider her sick plan. When she won’t listen, Billy thrusts the package at her and heads off to join his family – Janine’s on her own. Carol fondly watches David comfort Bianca after her argument with Terry and remarks Bianca will need David if she’s not around. David swears he’ll look after Carol. Carol tells David she loves him and kisses him. They’re interrupted by a text message from Janine ‘I’ve got your money’. Lying he’s going to find Terry, David leaves, concealing his phone in Tiffany’s coat. On Turpin Road, David’s surprised to find Butcher’s Joints locked and deserted. Suddenly, a car speeds out of nowhere and hits David who lies, motionless. At the wheel of the car, Janine sits shaking, only to see David stirring. She races towards him again but brakes at the last second. Meanwhile, David’s phone falls out of Tiffany’s coat as the Butchers head to the street party. Carol picks it up. On Turpin Road, an injured David questions Janine about her plot. Janine insists she was acting alone, admitting the car’s stolen. David frogmarches Janine through the party and across the Square. Billy’s stunned to see them. As they pass, Phil calls to Janine that her time is up and phones his mystery buyer - if he can get the money in fifteen minutes, the Vic is his. In the Vic, a mysterious stranger hangs up his phone, smiling. David ushers Janine into No 27. In denial, Janine is adamant she’s buying the Vic. David takes the bag of cash, insisting he needs the money for his family, and plans to phone the police. Janine’s convinced David will spend the money on himself. David blurts out he needs it to protect Carol from cancer and berates Janine for neglecting what she really needs – Scarlett. Janine admits she sees Michael every time she looks at Scarlett and pleads with David not to go to the police. David refuses to leave Alice in prison when she’s innocent. Janine relinquishes her dream of buying the Vic and pleads for just one day’s head start to take Scarlett and run. David relents. In the Square gardens, Phil and the mysterious stranger exchange a bag of cash for the Vic keys. Bianca’s put out when Nikki arrives for Christmas dinner in a beautiful black dress with homemade brandy butter for Terry. Nikki claims to want to help a dishevelled Bianca prepare dinner, but doesn’t lift a finger. Bianca asks Nikki to let Terry go - it’s hard to build a life with her hanging around. Nikki declares it’s Terry that can’t move on. Although Bianca insists Terry invited Nikki to make the kids happy, she’s worried. After changing for dinner, Bianca bristles to see Nikki seated cosily next to Terry and is irked when she touches Terry’s hand reaching for the potatoes. Bianca notes Carol’s not eaten much. Nikki complains the turkey’s dry and tries to hand Carol the gravy, spilling it all over Bianca’s white dress. Furious, Bianca throws the white sauce at Nikki. A food fight ensues. The family bursts out laughing but Bianca dissolves into tears and screams at Terry to take his wife and kids and get out, before flinging the turkey at the Christmas tree. Although Terry tries to talk Bianca round, she insists he will always belong to Nikki. Devastated, Terry ushers Rosie and TJ out. Nikki’s scornful of Bianca’s temper but Terry knows that Nikki’s behind Bianca’s outburst. Alfie excitedly contemplates his enormous present. Kat swears she didn’t go over their £50 budget. After dinner, Alfie and Mo help Charlie squeeze into a Christmas sweater vest. Alfie attacks his present, only to find a smaller wrapped parcel inside. Numerous layers of wrapping paper later, Alfie opens a small box containing a positive pregnancy test. Kat smiles – Alfie’s going to be a dad! Ian brings wine and delicacies to Phil’s house for Christmas dinner, pompously offering to step in with his catering expertise. Lola and Peter plan to announce their relationship once everyone’s drunk. During dinner, Ian makes a sexist remark about needing a new wife to clean and cook, to Denise’s irritation. After attempting to keep the peace as Ian and Phil make digs about their past wives, Lola snaps, revealing she and Peter are together. Lola demands Phil accept the relationship or she’ll take Lexi and won’t come back. To her surprise, Phil calmly accepts it. However, Phil privately demands Ian put a stop Peter and Lola’s relationship – and if anyone asks, Ian has the problem. At the Butchers’, David’s anxious to find Tiffany’s coat gone and lies away his injuries to Carol. Noting Carol’s hostility, David thinks she feels guilty about their kiss. Carol reveals she’s listened to Janine’s confession. David claims he was waiting to tell Carol about it. Discovering the bag of cash, Carol realises David’s been blackmailing Janine. David pleads he could turn it into a fortune for them and get Carol the best possible treatment. Carol’s upset that she trusted David and confided in him about her illness. David swears he’ll tell the police of Janine’s guilt but has given her a day’s head start. Carol declares she doesn’t want a penny of Janine’s money. David promises to give it back but Carol snaps it’s too late. Filled with dread, David demands to know where his phone is. On the Square, Janine hurriedly packs her car and bumps into the new owner of the Vic. Janine stops to give Tiffany a kiss goodbye and races to get Scarlett from Whitney. Joey intercepts her, triumphantly brandishing David’s phone – the police are on their way. Sirens now wailing in the distance, Janine grabs Scarlett and locks herself in her car. David tries to get his phone from Joey, swearing to Janine he’s not to blame. With police cars blocking her path, Janine drives erratically across the crowded Square, swerving to avoid people, before crashing into a stall. Janine scrambles from the car, desperate to get to Scarlett, and is arrested by police for Michael’s murder. Janine cries for her baby as a police woman lifts Scarlett from the car. The shocked street party guests watch as the police car drives away, Janine sobbing inside. Credits ;Janine Butcher Portrayed by Charlie Brooks ;David Wicks Portrayed by Michael French ;Whitney Dean Portrayed by Shona McGarty ;Carol Jackson Portrayed by Lindsey Coulson ;Joey Branning Portrayed by David Witts ;Phil Mitchell Portrayed by '''Steve McFadden ;Mick Carter Portrayed by Danny Dyer ;Alfie Moon Portrayed by Shane Richie ;Kat Moon Portrayed by Jessie Wallace ;Mo Harris Portrayed by Laila Morse ;Charlie Slater Portrayed by Derek Martin ;Masood Ahmed Portrayed by Nitin Ganatra ;Bianca Butcher Portrayed by Patsy Palmer ;Terry Spraggan Portrayed by Terry Alderton ;Nikki Spraggan Portrayed by Rachel Wilde ;Denise Fox Portrayed by Diane Parish ;Ian Beale Portrayed by Adam Woodyatt ;Peter Beale Portrayed by Ben Hardy ;Lola Pearce Portrayed by Danielle Harold ;Lucy Beale Portrayed by Hetti Bywater ;Lauren Branning Portrayed by Jacqueline Jossa ;Max Branning Portrayed by Jake Wood ;Sadie Young Portrayed by Kate Magowan ;Jake Stone Portrayed by Jamie Lomas ;Ronnie Mitchell Portrayed by Samantha Womack ;Roxy Mitchell Portrayed by Rita Simons ;Billy Mitchell Portrayed by Perry Fenwick ;Liam Butcher Portrayed by '''James Forde ;TJ Spraggan Portrayed by George Sargeant ;Rosie Spraggan Portrayed by Jerzey Swingler ;Tiffany Butcher Portrayed by Maisie Smith ;Morgan Butcher Portrayed by Devon Higgs ;Cindy Williams Portrayed by Mimi Keene ;Bobby Beale Portrayed by Rory Stroud ;PC Beckley Portrayed by Richard Hurst Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns